


I can't give you anything but love, baby

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late night cuddles, Light Angst, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Darcy has insomnia and maybe for once it's a really good thing she does.





	I can't give you anything but love, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy little fluff that came about from this song being stuck in my head and made me smile the whole time I wrote it. 
> 
> My favorite version of the song "I can't give you anything but love, baby" is by Ella Fitzgerald.

Little known to most of the team, Darcy has insomnia. Most think of her as a night owl, finding her at all hours throughout R and D and the common areas working on some project or another be it personal or for work. Some nights Tony will find her updating inventory at 3:30 in the morning and join her for a therapeutic cup of joe. Other nights she’ll stay up late with Bruce keeping him company while he finally makes a break through on his latest project. On occasion, random members of the team will find her in the kitchen or entertainment room with the tv or stereo turned down low to not wake the others while she knits or writes. Tonight, is no exception for Darcy as sleep alludes her again. She’s up in the entertainment room, writing in the calming silence. 

Bucky can’t sleep either, though he wishes he could, the flood of fractured memories sweeping over his eye lids won’t let him. He shuffles, rigidly into the kitchen and stares blankly into the refrigerator. The light sound of keys on a key board stir him from his trance as he takes a water out of the fridge and wanders towards the noise. He shuffles to a halt in the door way of the entertainment room when he sees Darcy with her laptop. 

“Can’t sleep either, huh?”

“Nope. You can join me though. These couches are surprisingly comfy.” 

Bucky starts toward her slowly, unsure of himself, but his feet seem to have made up their own minds. 

“Naw, I just.. yeah..”

Darcy pauses in her writing and looks up to Bucky, “It’s okay dude, you’d honestly stick out here if you had a normal sleeping routine.” She patted the seat next to her before turning back to her laptop and saving her document. 

“So, what’s getting at you tonight?”

“Can’t seem to quiet my brain. You?”

“Hmm. Sorry.” Darcy places a hand on Bucky’s knee, trying to sooth his tense state. “Same kinda. Sleep just hates me, it seems. The Sandman is no friend of mine.” 

A small chuckle escaped from Bucky, “He hates me more than most, Darce. I should leave or he’ll never find you again.” 

“Don’t be silly, Buck. I think Tony’s on the top of his hate list.”

Bucky seemed to relax a little, but was still sitting awkwardly next to her. A moment of silence passes between the two as a thought comes to Darcy.

“Do you trust me?” Darcy whispers to him, not fully wanting to break the silence. 

Bucky turns slightly towards her, confusion replacing the blank expression on his face, “Yes. Why?”

“Well, um. Come here.” 

Darcy spreads her arms out to Bucky motioning for a hug and waits. Her expression turning from embarrassed to vulnerable. Not fully understanding, Bucky places his water on the floor and turns further towards her while scooting closer for the hug. A smile breaks across Darcy’s features as she easily wraps her arms around him. 

“It’s okay. Try to relax a little.”

“Hmm.” 

“You still trust me?”

“Yeah.”

At this Darcy starts to slowly lean back on the couch with her arms still around Bucky. He hesitates at first, unsure of himself and what Darcy might possibly want. He doesn’t relax into her but holds his weight on his arms, awkwardly trying not to crush her on the couch. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Let me just-“ she moves a little to get comfortable and fully lay down while Bucky’s in something like a push up position above her.

“Come here, Bucky.” 

She moves one hand to his neck and gently tugs him down to lay on her chest. He’s still stiff above her, but as the warmth of their bodies envelops him, he begins to breathe easier. The hand on his neck moves to tangle in his hair softly rubbing his scalp while the other softly strokes his back. He relaxes more and nuzzles lightly into her neck causing a small smile to form on Darcy’s lips. She gently squeezes him once and absent mindedly starts to hum softly. Her humming lulls Bucky into a completely relaxed state in the arms; he fully lets his weight settle on her. After a beat or two, realization dawns on him as he recognizes the song Darcy has been to humming loosely on repeat. He smiles into her neck as she starts the song again, he relaxes more and eventually starts to softly sing in time with her humming. 

“Now though I see what our end is,   
All I can spend is just my time.

I can’t give you anything but love, baby.  
That’s the only thing I’ve plenty of, baby.

Dream awhile, scheme awhile  
We’re sure to find

Happiness and I guess   
All those things you’ve always pined for.”

Bucky wraps his arms around Darcy even more before shifting to look at her, smirking.

“I can’t believe you know that song, Doll.”

“I can’t believe you remember that song.” Darcy smiles back at him, “Your voice is beautiful.” She says as she continues to rub her hands along his back.

“Thanks.” He looks away, tongue poking out to swipe along his bottom lip, “Seriously, thank you for this.. whatever this is.”

“Of course.”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in, in I don’t know how long.” He looked back to her, trying to memorize the details of her features in the low light. “You’re just.. just.. I..”

“Bucky?” Her hand comes up to his face, her thumb rubbing softly against the stubble on his cheek and his eyes flicker close.

“Doll, you’re just..” He leans into her hand without hesitation. “I just..” he clears his throat and slowly opens his eyes, a softness flooding them that Darcy’s never seen before.

“Darce?”

“Yeah?”

His eyes flicker down and linger on her lips, “Can I?” 

She nods her head and Bucky slowly lowers his head, his lips brushing against hers and she gasps. The sensation sending a ripple of excitement and warmth throughout her body, causing her to shudder. Bucky smiles into the soft kiss and deepens it as her hands grip his shirt and neck trying to close the little space between them. 

After a moment, he pulls away from her a fraction, their breathes mingling as he starts to chuckle. 

“What’s so funny, Buck?”

He smiles, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheek, moving so his lips are playing with her ear lobe, before moving to kissing down her neck. 

“I’ve been trying to stay away from you. Hoping that by doing so I could keep you safe. But I can’t seem to, I’m falling for you, Doll. You pull me to you with every little thing you do.”

Darcy pulls Bucky’s face up to look at him, searching for truth in his features, “Bucky?” 

“I’m serious, Doll, I can’t say no to you. I know I don’t – ”

“Bucky, shhh. It’s alright. I really like you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to explain anything to me. At least not right now.” Darcy smiled up at Bucky who smiled back to her. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Darcy pulled Bucky back to her for another kiss as she thought to herself that maybe having insomnia wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is also featured in the movie "Bringing Up Baby" from 1938. I love this film and rewatched it recently and now the song is stuck in my head, again. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it Katharine Hepburn is wonderful in it. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done now. Love you all! <3


End file.
